


Yoshiko cant sleep

by Belphegor_Xin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, i tried me best, this was the first fanfic I've written in like years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belphegor_Xin/pseuds/Belphegor_Xin
Summary: Yoshiko and Riko sharing a bed but Yoshiko cant seem to fall asleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *context yohariko went to see a horror movie and my head canon pegs yoshiko as the type to be scared of horror but still watches it for aesthetic. Then riko stays over at yoshiko’s house because Yoshiko’s mom is out of town for some business type thing. Riko being worried for her perpetually bad luck stricken girlfriend decides to stay over to watch over her*  
> originally posted on tumblr by me

It was dark, it’s been around an hour since they got ready for bed. Yoshiko was sleeping, or rather lying, on the side that was to the wall. Riko was sleeping beside her, she sleeps on her side so she’s facing yoshiko.

A strong gust of wind hits the window of Yoshiko’s room thus sending a loud bang noise into her room, startling Yoshiko who whimpers a bit. “Lily…” Yoshiko, while she hates to admit it is a little more than a little startled. “For a fallen angel like me there’s no way I’m scared.” but she gets closer to the sleeping Riko. Yoshiko rests her head on the crook of Riko’s neck. She brings her hand down to rest it on Riko’s hips. “For my little demon to sleep and completely ignore me like this…” Yoshiko gently bites Riko’s color bone. It was just strong enough to leave a small bite mark.

“Ow…” 

“Ah did the punishment wake you up Lily? “Yoshiko pauses “ …sorry.”

“Nnn” Riko slowly opens her eyes “ I was awake when you hugged me suddenly but I didn’t know when to join.”

“You should have said something then…” yoshiko bites her neck leaving another small bite mark.

“Oww. Yocchan I can’t hide that with our school uniform.” Riko objected.

“This is a punishment after all hide it with a band aid or something later”

“Ehhh…” Riko hugs Yoshiko back and rest her head on Yoshiko’s. “Can’t sleep?”

“Nnn…. I’M NOT S-scared or anything” she starts off loud but drifts off at the end. She snuggles closer to Riko. Riko understood and moves one of her arms so it’s more comfortable for Yoshiko and another to the back of Yoshiko’s head.

“Yea I got it…” Riko begins run through her girlfriends long silky hair. This sends shivers down Yoshiko’s neck.

“Hehe” Yoshiko laughs softly.

Hearing that Riko begins to hum a soft lullaby and continues to stoke yoshiko’s hair. Yoshiko’s breathing begins to slow down, signaling that she’s about to fall asleep.

“Riko…” suddenly hearing her name surprised Riko.

“Nnn?”

“I love you…” Yoshiko says sheepishly.

“Yocchan?”  no reply “ asleep huh…” Riko smiles and brings herself down to kiss her girlfriend’s forehead. “I love you too.” Riko goes back to resting her chin on Yoshiko’s head and falls asleep as well.

————————–The next day———————–

“Riko-chan you have a little mark on your neck.” Riko quickly as if instinctively raises her hand to cover her neck. “Huh I was just joking…” Chika tries to cover up her smirk.

“Chika-chan” Riko complains.

“You have a mark on your neck too you know” Chika fumbles around and covers the back of her neck. She turns around.

“Yoshiko chan?”

“Yo! Ha! Ne!” A smirk appears on yoshiko’s face. “I was just joking too. Didn’t You stay over at your place last night. After the movies? Did you two form a contract of eternity together?”

“Mou!” 

 


End file.
